


我们应该约会 | Why we should date

by Kidolle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle
Summary: 史蒂夫真的不明白现代约会的传统，所以他给托尼做了个PPT。





	我们应该约会 | Why we should date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why We Should Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421404) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 

史蒂夫拿着一杯苏打水坐进沙发里，打开了休息室的电视。“你们两个在做什么？” 他问克林特和娜塔莎，他们正在沙发的另一侧看着某种电脑。鹰眼从鼻子里哼了一声，应该是在笑，史蒂夫只希望那不是在笑他选的电视节目。历史频道总是扯一些奇怪的教育意义，有时布鲁斯甚至不得不离开房间缓解这个节目给他带来的烦躁，而索尔只想看BBC美国。史蒂夫晚上睡不着时候会走进休息室着美食频道，或者和托尼一起看拍的很烂的科幻电影，毕竟托尼也不睡觉。

有时候他会后悔自己接受了托尼的邀请，住进了斯塔克大厦，他觉得大厦里的一切都在慢慢把他逼疯。

如果把逼疯他的东西列出个单子，排在第一位的就是科技。斯塔克大厦充满了顶尖的科技产品，从电脑到全息影像，当然还有Jarvis（其实托尼也被史蒂夫仔细的算在这一分类里，不管从和科技的紧密联系还是从对科技的痴迷程度来算。）

娜塔莎把她的电脑递了过来（他模糊的记得这种电脑被叫做iPad），史蒂夫小心的接过，然后徒劳的盯着看。“索尔有个博客。”娜塔莎简单的解释说。

“博客？”

“网络日志，你可以在上面发表一下东西。” 克林特说，给他演示怎么上下翻页。

“汤...汤不辣，” 史蒂夫在读之前还认真想了想，他简单翻了翻一下索尔发的内容（从小猫的照片到复仇者的历险故事）。“呃，这是什么？看起来像佩珀为了会议准备的材料。”史蒂夫指着一条博客，标题全大写的写着“人类的约会传统真是好搞笑”

“噢，这是个PPT，”娜塔莎解释道，“有人做了个这个，想让别人当他的女朋友。”

“人们现在这么做了？”

克林特和娜塔莎快速交换了一个眼色，史蒂夫没有注意到，任何没经过特殊训练的人都不会注意到。

“没错，”克林特点头，“大家都这么干，这超可爱的。”

“可爱？” 哇哦，史蒂夫想道，现代的示爱方式真的非常...奇特。“现在的变化真的很大，和我那个时代比。” 娜塔莎眯了眯眼睛，史蒂夫确信她早就知道自己其实毫无约会经验。

*

“索尔，我能借用一下你的电脑吗？”史蒂夫站在索尔的房间门口问，递给他一盒巧克力Pop-tarts*作为回报，或者说诱饵。

“噢，当然可以！”索尔轰隆隆的回答（说得好像他还会用其他方式说话一样），他接过Pop-tarts，“我烤完这盒饼干就回来！” 史蒂夫叹了口气，希望这能让索尔分心足够久到他用完电脑。此刻他非常希望有台自己的电脑，但他之前自己拒绝了托尼的好意。史蒂夫坐下来看着屏幕，很明显索尔在和某个叫黛西·露易丝的人发消息。他低头看了看键盘和鼠标，嘿，这不可能有多难...

“我他妈在干什么？”几秒钟之后史蒂夫问自己，除了问自己的计划，还有这台电脑。

“我能帮您什么吗，队长？” 贾维斯的声音回答了他的问题，把他吓得跳了起来。

“呃，对，我想做个PPT。”电脑屏幕闪了一下，然后出现了一个蓝色的框，史蒂夫模糊的记得这叫窗口。窗口中间有个空白的框，他猜这就是那些幻灯片中的一页了。“点击输入内容，”他皱着眉，大声的读了出来。

“你在做PPT？” 布鲁斯站在门口问道，明显觉得好笑。史蒂夫又一次被吓得跳起来，感到自己被当场抓了个现行，或者说，被抓获未遂。不管怎样，他的脸红了一点。

“我在尝试做PPT。” 史蒂夫叹了口气，布鲁斯笑了。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“贾维斯在帮我了。” 他迅速回答，害怕布鲁斯会插手自己的计划。

“哦，好吧，显然你完全知道你在做什么，不需要任何帮助，所以你才用Pop-tarts把索尔引开。” 布鲁斯转身要离开的样子。

“不，等等，” 史蒂夫几乎是在哀求了，“别告诉别人，他们会——你知道他们会怎样的。我在网上看到了一些东西，索尔的博客，那个PPT...” 他无助的指着屏幕，布鲁斯戴上眼镜来到了电脑面前。

“那个约会PPT？是托尼，对吗？” 史蒂夫点头作为回答，现在他完全红透了。接下来该轮到白色和蓝色了，他在心里挖苦自己道。

“你真是个天才，” 他说，“你要是告诉他，我就...”

“哦不，不会的，相信我，你自己告诉他。” 布鲁斯再次微笑，史蒂夫不得不相信那张笑脸。

*

“插入一张剪贴画！” 索尔兴致勃勃的提建议，而史蒂夫无助的抬起头，看了看围在他身后的朋友们。

“只要找到插入键...选剪贴画…然后从里面选出你想要的那种就好了。” 在他提问之前，娜塔莎先回答了他。

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，慢慢输入“钢铁侠”。

“这只是一些铁块人的动画图形，根本不是托尼。” 史蒂夫说，其他人都笑了，他又接着试着输入“美国队长”，但根本搜不到结果。“嘿，别吧！” 紧接着他搜索了“美国”。

“用那个！” 克林特突然指着屏幕说。史蒂夫犹豫了一下。

“你不会觉得...”

“我觉得那很可爱，” 娜塔莎说，“你们需要一个丘比特。”她向前探出身子，选了一张天使的剪贴画，给那个丘比特加上标签：’鹰眼’。

“喂！” 克林特发出了抗议，还好这没有真的发展成一场战斗，不然他们所有人都得在交火中死去。

“好吧，我猜我已经掌握这个了，加个图表怎么样，就像另一个图上的那样？”

“或许这个最好由我来，”布鲁斯这么说着，坐到了电脑前。

“等等，”娜塔莎拿起鼠标翻到了史蒂夫刚刚想尝试的下一页，用一种被恶心到的语调说，“这用的是宋体字吗？”

*

  
“有人吗？有——人——吗——？灯应该在我走进来的时候自动打开的，贾维斯，就算你拒绝在我进来的时候播放The Imperial March*，至少你能开个灯——”

  
“嗨，托尼，” 史蒂夫说话了，与此同时打开了投影机。投射出的光线有些太亮了，几乎让他失明。“来，坐下，” 托尼怀疑的看了看房间周围，最终走出电梯。这是斯塔克大厦的顶层，史蒂夫知道他一般认为这里不用受规矩。

“哇哦，一场演示，我好兴奋，你准备爆米花了吗？”托尼语速很快，史蒂夫敢说他被惊讶到了，现在试图通过说俏皮话掩饰自己的紧张。他开始好奇到底有没有人用过这个投影机，或许这台机器只是因为佩珀要求才被放在这里。

”就坐下就好，” 史蒂夫语气很坚定，但他同时感到窘迫，并开始怀疑自己这到底是不是个好主意。托尼有一点被逗乐了，他坐上沙发，把脚翘了起来。

他在托尼工作台的电脑前俯下身子，按照布鲁斯教的，选择了带有酒杯的图标，并在心里默默地感谢贾维斯今天的配合和帮助。 第一张幻灯片成功的投射在了投影机的屏幕上，他看到托尼挑起了眉毛。他感觉自己的胃在下沉。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，开始朗读。

  


  
  
*

在朗读过程中，史蒂夫没有停顿或是放弃，哪怕他大脑角落一直有个声音在不停的告诉他这个主意有多么糟糕，告诉他他应该立刻停下，从此再也不在斯塔克大厦里出现。不幸的是，即使他的大脑已经停止了功能，他的嘴依然自动的工作着，整个演示就和他之前练习过的一样（他在克林特，娜塔莎，布鲁斯和异常兴奋的索尔面前演示了，索尔还为他的勇敢鼓了掌）。

终于读到最后一页了，他感觉过去了好几个小时。他能听到自己的心脏在胸膛里猛烈的跳动，他吸气，呼气。

屏幕变黑，史蒂夫僵硬的站着，就这么看着托尼。城市的灯光从窗外透进来，他几乎看不到托尼的轮廓，只能看到些许反应堆的蓝色光芒。他想逃跑，这倒是之前没想过的。或许在跑走之前他应该先把U盘从电脑上拔下来，这样托尼就不能把这个PPT当成笑话发给所有人看，但其实他并不知道怎么拔。

“呃，”史蒂夫试着开口，声音破碎。

“我喜欢那个图表，”托尼说，“干得漂亮。”史蒂夫的嘴巴发干，他发现自己似乎无法发出声音。

“托尼，”他还是试着出声了。

“谁教你的？我赌是克林特和娜塔莎，”托尼的笑声太大且太过讽刺，语调紧绷，史蒂夫知道他一定是什么地方搞砸了。此刻他真是无比希望自己能理解现代的风俗。他感到自己蠢透了，也许托尼会一直以为这是个笑话，那么他可以假装这确实是个笑话，这样他们就可以翻过这一页。“哦，我想我需要喝一杯。” 托尼走向吧台时并没有开灯，但史蒂夫可以看到托尼给自己倒酒时的手微微发抖，尽管他依然在笑。史蒂夫几乎是逼着自己走向吧台。

“托尼。”

“这个PPT是原创的，我信，但这剪贴画，绝对出自娜塔莎之手，”托尼的笑声淹没在酒里，咽下一口之后他又开始笑，摇摇晃晃的，史蒂夫终于无法忍受下去了。要是他们什么都不告诉他，他要怎么去搞明白这个世界？

“托尼，你能别笑了吗？” 史蒂夫几乎是在吼了，他的拳头狠狠撞在吧台的桌面上，有那么一瞬间他不确定自己的身体是不是还受大脑控制。木头桌面裂开了一点，托尼不再笑了。对此他感到感激。

“怎么了？你又不是——”

“认真的？好吧，事实上，我是认真的。”史蒂夫低头看着他刚刚砸出的裂缝，感觉自己的胃缩成一团。

“什么，认真的？你看到网上那个PPT了吧？” 托尼的语气听上去很紧绷，至少他没在笑了。史蒂夫能看到他脸上写满怀疑。当然了，这是个蠢透了的主意。他开始有点讨厌自己了，他讨厌这个时代，并讨厌他自己在这个时代如此容易上当这件事。

“是的，我是认真的，我…抱歉，这真是太蠢了。我只是想着，既然你喜欢技术，这对你来说会很熟悉，而且会很有意思。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“我以为我能通过这个很棒、很现代的方式来告诉你我的感受。这个时代已经很让人困惑了，你每天所接触的更是我理解不了的现代玩意儿。“史蒂夫紧张的抓了抓自己的头发，觉得自己可能闭嘴会更好，他窘迫的盯着自己的脚尖，“抱歉我砸坏了这个吧台，我不是故—— “

“老天，没事的。”托尼轻轻的笑了一声，于是史蒂夫他再次抬头看着他那明显被逗乐了的表情。

“我以为现在人真的这么做。”史蒂夫说道，他又脸红了，“要是我杀掉队伍里的其他人，是不是会不利于士气？”

“我倒是很愿意看你去试试。”托尼笑出了声，靠在吧台上，然后吻了他。

“什么？” 他忍不住屏住了呼吸，直到托尼和他分开。他的大脑停止了工作。

“什么‘什么’？你做了个PPT给我！一分钟之前你还说你对我“有感觉”，你不知道你要面对什么吗？”

“不太知道，我是说，不，完全不。”史蒂夫的大脑终于恢复了功能，“等等，所以你答应我了？我本来没指望那个PPT能有用的。就，下次突然袭击我之前，先给我个警告。”史蒂夫笑了，他们之间通常的那种氛围和打趣又回来了，这让他感到安心。

“你也要给我个警告，在下次你用技术突然袭击我之前。你知道我有多讨厌PPT的。” 托尼对他眨了眨眼睛，真真切切的在对他眨眼，史蒂夫完全肯定托尼在和他调情。

史蒂夫如释重负，又觉得难以置信似的大笑了起来，不知道该说什么。他几步瘫到了一张舒适的椅子上，感到双腿毫无力气。“我觉得你在公司大部分的汇报上都在睡觉。”他笑着说。

“你是想找我茬吗？”托尼喝完最后一口酒，史蒂夫甚至没有为托尼这么喝酒而皱眉，他还处在又开心又震惊的阶段。“你很可爱，你知道吗，我之前都不相信有人能像你这样，让人觉得舒服，甚至还有点性感，有什么词可以形容这个吗？”

“呃，”史蒂夫迟疑了一下，因为他不确定还能说什么。“腼腆？我可以问谷歌。” 托尼坐到他旁边，几乎是坐在了他的身上，大笑着揉了揉他的头发。

“你还在用你的可爱攻击我，老天，快停下。实际上，我觉得这是小丘比特鹰眼的功劳。哦不对，绝对是那个图表。”托尼充满喜爱搂着他的肩膀，这让史蒂夫想要掐自己一把来确定这是不是真的。

“我不能说这都是我自己做的，娜塔莎和布鲁斯帮了我，”当托尼关掉投影机和他一起躺回椅子上时，史蒂夫又笑了起来。其他复仇者要么是在偷听，要么是在以某种方式监视着他们（他讨厌间谍），史蒂夫发现这一点比他想象的还要让人困扰，于是他大声说道，“他们简直无可救药！我再也不相信他们了！“他们一起大笑起来，史蒂夫胃里的不安定感消失了。

“哦，对了，”托尼突然说道，“关于那个图表。”史蒂夫对上了托尼的眼睛，城市的灯光反射在他们身上，托尼眼里闪着恶作剧的火花，这让史蒂夫感到胃里又是一阵紧张。托尼翘起嘴角，低声说道，“告诉我，什么是芝士火锅？”

  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to the author @sariane who also kindly sent me the Powerpoint she made, she is the best! Thank you sariane!
> 
> 感谢原作者！超可爱的！还有ppt！


End file.
